Irion County, Texas
Irion County is a county located on the Edwards Plateau in the U.S. state of Texas. It is included in the San Angelo, Texas, Metropolitan Statistical Area. Irion County's population was 1,771 as of the 2000 census, Its county seat is Mertzon. The county is named for Robert Anderson Irion, a secretary of state of the Republic of Texas. History Timeline *First inhabitants Tonkawa and Kickapoo. *1650 Captains Hernán Martín and Diego del Castillo explore the region. *1684 Juan Domínguez de Mendoza and Nicolás López report on local Indians. *1761 Spanish soldier Felipe Rábago y Terán passes through the area. *1858 -1861 Butterfield Overland Mail crosses the region. *1876 John Arden brings the first flock of sheep from California. Billy Childress establishes the longhorn 7D Ranch. *1889 The Texas legislature forms Irion County from Tom Green County. Sherwood becomes the county seat. *1928 Oil is discovered in Irion County. *1936 Mertzon becomes county seat. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , virtually all of which is land. The Spraberry Trend, the third-largest oil field in the United States by remaining reserves, underlies much of the county.Top 100 Oil and Gas Fields Major Highways * U.S. Highway 67 * State Highway 163 Adjacent counties *Tom Green County (north and east) *Schleicher County (southeast) *Crockett County (southwest) *Reagan County (west) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 1,771 people, 694 households, and 523 families residing in the county. The population density was 2 people per square mile (1/km²). There were 914 housing units at an average density of 1 per square mile (0/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 90.68% White, 0.40% Black or African American, 0.79% Native American, 6.55% from other races, and 1.58% from two or more races. 24.62% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 694 households out of which 32.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 64.80% were married couples living together, 6.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.50% were non-families. 21.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.55 and the average family size was 2.97. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.70% under the age of 18, 4.70% from 18 to 24, 26.90% from 25 to 44, 26.10% from 45 to 64, and 15.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 100.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $37,500, and the median income for a family was $45,458. Males had a median income of $35,642 versus $20,395 for females. The per capita income for the county was $20,515. About 8.30% of families and 8.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.20% of those under age 18 and 7.90% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Barnhart (unincorporated) *Mertzon *Sherwood (unincorporated) Notable natives *Laura Bullion, female Old West outlaw, born in Knickerbocker.Magness, Perre, Cohort of Butch, Sundance 'retired' here, Commercial Appeal, Memphis, Jan. 12, 1995, page EC2 See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Irion County, Texas References External links * Irion County government website * * [http://texashistory.unt.edu/permalink/meta-pth-25207 Inventory of county records, Irion County courthouse, Mertzon, Texas], hosted by the Portal to Texas History Category:Irion County, Texas Category:established in 1889